Qrow Branwen/Affiliations
Affiliation Tribu Branwen Qrow et sa sœur Raven ont été élevés dans une tribu de bandits qui ont régulièrement attaqué les villages proches d'Anima. Qrow les considère comme des tueurs et des voleurs et s'oppose fermement à leur devise de la "survie du plus fort". Qrow se désolidarise finalement de la tribu. Académie de Beacon Qrow était auparavant étudiant à Beacon, en tant que membre de la Team STRQ. Team STRQ Qrow était membre de la Team STRQ. Il réfléchit avec passion sur son temps passé avec l'équipe, affirmant qu'ils avaient une réputation et étaient la «l'équipe la plus cool jamais formée à Beacon». Académie de Signal Qrow est membre du personnel de l'Académie de Signal. Group d'Ozpin Qrow est membre du cercle intérieur d'Ozpin, un groupe dont le but est de protéger le monde. Il est envoyé sur une mission de reconnaissance principale par le groupe et rassemble les faits sur le terrain pour eux, risquant sa vie afin de recueillir des renseignements. Il envoie le message mystérieux "La Reine a des pions" aux membres du groupe. Il retourne plus tard de sa mission avec des informations sur leur ennemi. Après qu'Ozpin ait disparu, Qrow récupère sa canne et continue sa mission sur le terrain de chercher des informations sur la Faction de Salem. Dans Mistral, Qrow devient méfiant à propos de Lionheart après leur rencontre à Académie de Haven. Cependant, il se réunit avec Ozpin grâce à sa nouvelle réincarnation, Oscar Pine. Académie de Beacon Peter Port Port était assistant de l'enseignant dans au moins une des classes de Qrow à l'Académie de Beacon. Le comportement de Qrow amusait beaucoup Port, en particulier lorsque Qrow portait sans équivoque une jupe. Bartholomew Oobleck Oobleck a exprimé sa familiarité avec Qrow et Raven, mais on ne sait pas comment ils se sont connus. Team STRQ Summer Rose On ne sait pas quelle relation les deux avaient entre eux, mais les deux étaient des coéquipiers avec Raven et Taiyang. Aussi Qrow était au courant de la lignée de Summer en tant que Guerrier aux yeux d'argent. Taiyang Xiao Long thumb|252px|Vieux amisQrow faisait partie de la même équipe que Taiyang Xiao Long. Comme ils sont tous deux connus pour être des enseignants à Académie de Signal, ils sont des collègues à l'école. Cependant, les deux semblent avoir une relation tendue, car lorsque Qrow demande à Taiyang de quitter la chambre de Ruby pour pouvoir lui parler seul dans "End of the Beginning", son père le fixe d'un regard éblouissant avant de se conformer. Selon le commentaire du réalisateur, celui-ci résume les différences philosophiques entre Qrow et Taiyang. Dans "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", quand le poison montre ses effets, il marmonne en disant à Taiyang que "elle" ne reviendra pas. Raven Branwen thumb|252px|Frères et sœurs hostilesRaven est la soeur jumelle de Qrow et son ancien coéquipier. Dans "Destiny", Qrow révèle à Yang que la seule fois où il voit sa soeur séparée est quand elle a des informations ou un message à transmettre, après quoi elle disparaît. Qrow ajoute en outre qu'il est en désaccord avec sa vision du monde et la considère comme dangereuse. Les frères et sœurs se rencontrent à l'écran dans "Family" dans une taverne à Higanbana, ce qui montre que leur relation frise l'antagonisme. Raven le considère comme un traître pour avoir abandonné leur "famille", tandis que Qrow voit sa sœur comme une hypocrite pour avoir parlé de sa famille tout en ignorant sa propre fille dans Patch. Raven condamne aussi Qrow pour avoir cru en Ozpin, à qui elle n'a aucune confiance. thumb|252px|Un traître à sa familleDans "The More the Merrier", après que Qrow ait découvert que Raven se soit associé à Cinder, il ne la voit plus comme une famille. Dans "Haven's Fate", Qrow demande à Yang le destin de Raven, mais ne reçoit qu'une réponse vague qu'elle est partie. Il ne questionne plus sa nièce sur sa soeur. Famille Ruby Rose Ruby est la nièce de Qrow, mais techniquement, ils ne sont pas liées biologiquement. Qrow a enseigné à Ruby comment brandir son arme, Crescent Rose, comme mentionné dans "Ruby Rose". Ozpin a déduit que Qrow était la source du talent de Ruby avec une arme si rare et très dangereuse, car il ne connaissait pas d'autres personnes aux compétences comparables. À un moment donné, Qrow a sauvé les vies de Ruby et Yang quand celle-ci a cherché sa mère et ont rencontré un groupe de Grimm. Qrow est proche avec sa jeune nièce au point où il la taquine. Dans "It's Brawl in the Family", quand Ruby lui demande avec gaieté s'il lui a manquée, il répond avec une provocation "Nan" avant de l'avoir tapoté sur la tête. Quand Ozpin appelle Qrow à son bureau, lui et Ruby partagent un check avant de partir. Dans "Lessons Learned", les deux sont vus en jouant à des jeux vidéo alors qu'il la fascine avec des histoires de ses missions en tant que Chasseur. Les petits aspects de la personnalité de Qrow reflètent Ruby, bien que son comportement soit plus cool et nonchalant, par opposition à son hyperactivité pétillante. Il donne également des conseils précieux à Ruby, lui rappelant de continuer à apprendre et à avancer. Plus tard, il informe Ruby de la légende de ceux qui ont des yeux d'argent, rappelant qu'Ozpin remarqua se trait sur elle quand elle l'a rencontré pour la première fois. Lorsque Ruby demande comment il a su à ce sujet, il déclare qu'il a travaillé sous Ozpin depuis longtemps, montrant qu'il lui fait confiance avec des secrets. Il suit discrètement Ruby et sa nouvelle équipe pendant les plusieurs mois de leur voyage vers Haven. Sans leur remarquer sa présence, il enlève secrètement Grimm avant d'attaquer, facilitant le voyage. Plus tard, Qrow se révèle quand le groupe est attaqué par Tyrian Callows. Il sourit simplement et salue sa nièce surprise avec un simple "Hé". Pendant le combat, Qrow avertit à plusieurs reprises à Ruby de rester en arrière, mais elle n'écoute pas, ce qui l'oblige à la sauver des débris tombés. Il est blessé par Tyrian en conséquence. Dans "A Much Needed Talk", Ruby demande à Qrow pourquoi il la suit, elle et ses amis, discrètement au lieu de les rejoindre. Il répond que c'est à cause de sa Semblance de malheur, car il ne voulait pas nuire à sa nièce. Le lendemain matin, Qrow trouve qu'il a été empoisonné par Tyrian, horrifiant Ruby. Il est ensuite porté par Ruby et Jaune Arc sur une civière, car ils espèrent trouver des médicamants à Kuroyuri. Dans "No Safe Haven", après avoir été soigné, Qrow se rétablit et raconte en plaisantant à Ruby qu'il est généralement celui qui la sauve. Cependant, tous les traits de Qrow ne l'attirent pas vers sa nièce, comme quand il rentre à la maison en état d'ébriété à Mistral après avoir célébré la découverte de la dernière incarnation d'Ozpin, Oscar Pine. Cela montre que l'alcoolisme de Qrow peut être quelque peu embarrassant pour sa nièce. Yang Xiao Long Yang est la nièce de Qrow. À un moment donné, il a sauvé les vies de Yang et Ruby lorsque elle a cherché sa mère et a rencontré un groupe de Grimm. Les deux semblent être plutôt proches, jouer à des jeux vidéo et se taquine par concurrence. Lorsque Qrow montre à Yang et Ruby une photo de groupe de l'équipe STRQ, il montre vigilance concernant l'obsession de Yang de trouver sa mère, faisant une tentative infructueuse de couvrir le visage de Raven. thumb|252px|Qrow essaie de remonter le moral de Yang.Il a montré qu'il s'intéresse profondément à elle après avoir été accusée d'avoir frapper Mercury Black sans raison, plaisantant dans une tentative d'alléger son humeur et confirmant qu'il s'agissait de Raven aui l'a sauvée dans le train. Il l'encourage à passer de l'agression présumée, même en offrant des informations qui pourraient l'aider à localiser sa mère. Après la chute de Beacon, Qrow promet à Yang qu'il veillera sur Ruby. Quand elle vient à Mistral dans "Known by its Song", il l'emmène avec Weiss et Ruby. Dans "thumb|252px|Réunis avec YangDans "Haven's Fate", Qrow reçoit la Relique de la Connaissance de Yang après la Battle of Haven. Quand Yang dit vaguement que Raven est parti, il ne questionne plus sa nièce et répond qu'ils sont heureux de la voir saine et sauve. Groupe d'Ozpin Ozpin Qrow fait partie du cercle intérieur d'Ozpin, une position très privilégiée. Ozpin se réfère affectueusement à lui comme "un poussiéreux et ancien" dans "Ruby Rose", et dans "Lessons Learned", Qrow dit que lui et Ozpin sont "cool" et "remontent". Ozpin exprime également sa familiarité avec la capacité de Qrow à manier une faux, en se référant à lui comme le seul autre qu'il connaît en adaptant les compétences de Ruby. Qrow semble extrêmement fidèle à Ozpin, et ignore ceux qu'il perçoit comme le trahissant. Dans "Black and White", Qrow envoie un message au scroll d'Ozpin qui dit: «La Reine a des pions», montrant une collaboration permanente entre eux concernant les menaces apparentes. Dans «It's Brawl in the Family», lorsque Qrow apparaît inopinément à Beacon, il est révélé qu'il était à la mission de reconnaissance à long terme pour Ozpin, et il revient avec des informations pertinentes sur les plans de ses ennemis. Alors qu'Ozpin semble être exaspéré par le comportement de Qrow et son ivresse constante, il confie toujours son jugement et ses compétences sur le terrain. Après la disparition d'Ozpin dans "End of the Beginning", Qrow décide de "reprendre là où il en était", possédant sa canne comme preuve de son choix. Des mois plus tard, dans un bar Mistral à la fin de "No Safe Haven", Qrow est abordé par un jeune homme hésitant, qui demande sa canne de retour. Qrow est perplexe pendant un moment, mais se conforme, ravi que Ozpin soit revenu. Quelques mois plus tard, dans un bar Mistral à la fin de "No Safe Haven", Qrow est approché par un jeune incertain, qui demande sa canne en arrière. Qrow est perplexe pendant un moment, mais se conforme ensuite, heureux que Ozpin soit de retour. Dans "Reste et Résolutions", Qrow défend Ozpin contre les accusations de Yang. Dans "True Colors", Qrow et Ozpin montrent différentes attitudes envers leur situation. Qrow souligne rapidement leur désavantage, alors qu'Ozpin essaie de rester optimiste quant au potentiel humain. Après l'appel de Lionheart, ils partagent un profond soupçon du directeur de Haven. James Ironwood Le général Ironwood s'inquiète de l'avertissement de Qrow dans sa conversation avec Ozpin dans "Welcome to Beacon", ce qui l'a amené à apporter sa flotte à Vale dans l'espoir de prévenir les conflits dans le Festival de Vytal. Cependant, il est révélé dans "It's Brawl in the Family" que cette action n'a servi qu'à exaspérer Qrow. Lorsque Qrow apparaît dans "It's Brawl in the Family", les deux se révèlent avoir une relation moins conviviale, comme le montrent les habitudes alcooliques de Qrow. Il proclame même que s'il était l'homme d'Ironwood, il se tirait une balle lui-même. Qrow révèle qu'il est dans le cercle d'Ozpin parce que le directeur de Beacon l'a invité, ce qui suggère qu'il était contre la décision à l'époque. Qrow critique également l'autorité d'Ironwood et son manque de discrétion pour amener sa flotte massive à Vale. Qrow a commenté qu'il se demande si Ironwood a un cœur. Néanmoins, Qrow a sauvé Ironwood d'un Griffon dans "Heroes and Monsters", sachant que le général était innocent du carnage provoqué par ses forces automatisées. Il a montré son respect et sa loyauté en lui demandant des suggestions concernant leur plan d'action pour faire face à l'invasion de Grimm. Leonardo Lionheart Qrow est initialement montré frustré par Lionheart, surtout pour ne pas avoir contacté Ozpin depuis un certain temps, révélé dans "Welcome to Haven". Sa frustration grandit avec l'incapacité de Lionheart à l'aider à sauver la Spring Maiden de la Tribu Branwen, à tel point qu'il se dirige ensuite vers un bar local. Plus tard, dans "True Colours", Lionheart le contacte au sujet d'une «percée» qu'il a eue, en acquérant une petite partie de raid pour aider à sauver la jeune fille. Cependant, à la lumière du résultat de leur rencontre précédente, Qrow se retrouve plus méfiant envers le directeur de Haven. thumb|252px|Qrow combattant LionheartDans "The More the Merrier", Qrow est révolté et enragé de découvrir que Lionheart a été en ligue avec Salem et était celui qui a envoyé les Huntsmen of Mistral à leur mort. Cette trahison a visiblement troublé Qrow, l'amenant à abandonner tout sentiment de loyauté et de camaraderie qu'il ressentait autrefois pour Lionheart. Team JNPR Jaune Arc Qrow a suivi Jaune avec Ruby, Lie Ren et Nora Valkyrie. Une fois qu'il parle avec eux, sa conversation avec Jaune est rude sur les bords en raison de la tentative de faire de Pyrrha la nouvelle Maiden d'automne. Jaune accuse également Qrow d'utiliser Ruby comme un appât pour éliminer Tyrian. Malgré l'inimitié de Jaune envers Qrow en raison de Pyrrha, Jaune est celui qui aide Ruby à l'emporter sur une civière et l'aide d'abord. Pendant la bataille de la Team RNJR contre Nuckelavee, Qrow est porté à la sécurité par Jaune. Dans "Welcome to Haven", l'hostilité de Jaune envers Qrow a diminué au point où ils peuvent avoir une conversation décontractée entre eux. Qrow mentionne même à Leonardo Lionheart que l'équipe RNJR, Jaune incluse, ne sont pas des push-ups. Ceci à tout le moins indique que Qrow a un peu de respect pour Jaune. Nora Valkyrie Nora est la première à souligner que Qrow leur a raconté des histoires, leur donnant des informations. Donc, son refus de répondre à la question de Ruby sur la raison pour laquelle il ne s'est pas joint à eux parce qu'il ne voulait pas raconter une autre histoire était un peu contradictoire. Qrow concède son point de vue et décide de se confier sur sa Semblance, révélant qu'il connaît aussi celui de Nora. Pyrrha Nikos Après avoir regardé sa lutte dans le tournoi 4 contre 4 du tournoi du Festival de Vytal, Qrow déclare ouvertement à Pyrrha qu'il croit qu'elle aide davantage ses coéquipiers qu'ils ne lui donnent. Il soutient la décision d'Ozpin de l'avoir comme la prochaine Maiden d'automne, et il est attristé lorsqu'il confirme sa mort à Ruby. Lie Ren En partie à cause de la nature tranquille de Ren, Qrow et Ren n'interagissent pas beaucoup au-delà de la communication lorsque les deux ont combattu Tyrian. Ren prend au sérieux les histoires de Qrow et décide quelle est sa meilleure option après l'avoir écouté. La faction de Salem Salem Qrow, comme les autres membres du groupe d'Ozpin, est totalement conscient de son existence. Il a mentionné personnellement voir certaines de ses créations et a déclaré que «ce sont des peurs». Qrow est également conscient des objectifs de Salem de diviser l'humanité et d'obtenir les quatre reliques des académies de Chasseurs. Cinder Fall Quand il est témoin de Cinder volant les pouvoirs d'Amber, il coupe le transfert avant que Amber ne soit blessé plus loin. Au cours de cet événement, il est incapable de voir le visage de Cinder, en raison de Emerald Sustrai en utilisant son Semblance pour masquer leur identité. Tyrian Callows Qrow intervient lorsque Tyrian essaie de frapper Ruby, tombée, avec son dard de scorpion. Qrow ne l'avait pas connu auparavant, mais il découvre rapidement que Tyrian a été envoyé après Ruby par Salem. Ils ont une bataille uniformément assortie qui fait que Qrow est blessé par le dard de Tyrian quand il est distrait par la nécessité de sauver Ruby. Il découvre bientôt qu'il a été empoisonné par le Faunus. Autres Winter Schnee Dans "New Challengers...", il est implicite que Qrow s'intéresse à Winter, ainsi qu'à l'ouverture du volume 3, où les deux deviennent agités lorsqu'ils se manifestent mutuellement. Dans "It's Brawl in the Family", il est révélé que cela a été provoqué par l'affiliation de Winter avec le général Ironwood et l'armée d'Atlas, en raison des mesures de sécurité excessives de ce dernier lors du Festival de Vytal. Il a rapidement réprimandé Winter sur la question, qui s'est rapidement transformé en une altercation. Plus tard, après avoir persuadé Ironwood de la renvoyer de la conférence tenue par les membres du Groupe d'Ozpin, il sourit et fait un clin d'œil pour la taquiner quand elle part. Amber thumb|252px|Qrow avec la jeune fille déchueQrow sauve temporairement la vie d'Amber quand elle a été attaquée par la faction de Cinder, coupant la connexion transférant les pouvoirs de Maiden d'Amber à Cinder. En tant que membre du groupe Ozpin, la protection d'Amber, avec les autres jeunes filles, n'est qu'une de ses tâches. Oscar Pine thumb|252px|Qrow rencontre Oscar. En tant que dernière réincarnation d'Ozpin, Oscar est par défaut l'un des contemporains et des supérieurs de Qrow dans ce cercle intérieur. Comme Oscar prend conseil de la voix d'Ozpin en lui, il a une relation plutôt éloignée avec Qrow, ce dernier qui a célébré sa découverte de la dernière réincarnation du directeur de balise en devenant sauvagement saoul, au grand malaise et embarras d'Oscar. Les deux semblent avoir une relation professionnelle, avec Qrow étant imprégné par les manifestations occasionnelles d'Ozpin à travers Oscar. En dehors de cela, Oscar relaie souvent des informations à Qrow au nom d'Ozpin, appelant à des réunions et des annonces importantes à son subalterne inattendu. Lorsque Oscar est attaqué par Hazel Rainart dans "Vault of the Spring Maiden", Qrow termine son combat avec Raven et se précipite pour sauver le garçon. Dans "Haven's Fate", Qrow conseille à Oscar de ne pas se fatiguer car il est vraiment épuisé par la bataille et l'attrape avant que sa tête ne tombe sur le sol quand il s'évanouit. Shiro Wan Shiro Wan est un Hunstman du Royaume de Mistral et un vieil ami de Qrow's comme mentionné dans "Known by its Song". On ne sait pas grand-chose de leur relation, mais Qrow déclare que "nous allons loin" et le décrit comme "un très bon gars." Références Navigation Catégorie:Pages d'Affiliations